Forgotten Memories, Shattered Promises Hiatus-June 11th
by Nhaiya
Summary: My My,..poor little one. We three shall always be together, grow stronger, and tear down those who oppose us." Naruto raised in a Godforsaken village, hated for what he could not control. Kidnapped by Danzo for five years caused Naruto to develop something dark and a twisted personality instead of becoming a Silent drone for Danzo's bidding. Rest of Summary Inside


_/: Forgotten Memories, Shattered Promises: \_

 _This will be_ _YAOI_ _meaning boyxboy, homosexual, etc_

 ** _Updated Once every two weeks I think, depending on what I'm doing…._**

 ** _Authors Note:I took down this story I written a year ago to fix and upload it since I lost inspiration. Some people were confused about who are "We Three" Well too bad because there was some who actually understood what it meant. Just figure it out._**

 _ _Summary: "My My,..poor little one. We three shall always be together, grow stronger, and tear down those who oppose us." Naruto raised in a Godforsaken village, hated for what he could not control. Kidnapped by Danzo for five years caused Naruto to develop something dark and a twisted personality instead of becoming a Silent drone for Danzo's bidding. As Naruto grew older and Rescued from Danzo, watch what happens to Naruto as he returns from his Three year trip, followed by forces who wish to obtain him for their own use, others who want to help , and one who wants him for himself to "lock" him away from prying eyes. What path will he, or shall I say "they" choose.__

 _ _My Naruto will be realistic as possible while being slightly Twisted, sorry no overly bubbly Naruto, he will have a bloodline limit Kekkei Genkai. He will NOT be god like or overly powerful. People who write stories like that pisses me off, you mind as well let Naruto blow up the damn earth and be done with the story.__

 _ _My story line will have sequenced events where romance will come later, it shall be AU, but still follow most aspects of the original_ _taken place after the_ _three year trip with Jiraiya Arc. This story may just be five chapters to ten or more, I really don't know, depends on how my story line flows and how much attention my story gets from reviews, followers, and favorites. I'm changing ages..I don't want to write underage kids having sex, drug addiction etc... like really? Anyways enough of my ranting..enjoy neh!__

 _ _Warning: Split-Personality Naruto and slightly insane (Dark), yaoi, lemons, cursing, gore, etc.__

 _ _Revengeful Sasuke, Sasuke bashing, (gets better later maybe). Sakura and village reasonable bashing, and character grey soulful Death..hmm who to choose neh?__

 _ _Pairings:_ _First Poll up until I mention romance is coming in la_ _ter chapters...__

 _ _Pairing Choices:__

 _ _Itachi x Naruto (0)__

 _ _Kyuubi x Naruto (0)__

 _ _Kyuubi's involvement with Naruto if you choose to not pair him with Naruto:__

 _ _Kyuubi as a father Figure (0)__

 _ _Evil Kurama (0)__

 _ _Ages: Naruto-17 Sasuke-17 Sakura-17_ _Orochimaru-29 Kyuubi- haha he's old_ _...(Demon Obviously) Konoha 9- 17 Itachi- 22__

 _ _Disclaim: I DO NOT OWN!..If I did then Naruto would be powerful on the level of Itachi's mentality and abilities__

 _"_ **Demon Talk and other personalities"**

 _" _Thoughts"__

 _"Regular Talking"_

 _ _Chapter 1 Shattered Distortion__

"Who are you"?

 **Do you mean, who are We? Us?**

"No...I don't understand, who are you"?

" **I am we, you are us, we Three are me and you"**

"Why"?

 **You don't belong...we protect us, only us...we hurt...always alone...you must prevail as us...live...live...don't forget us..we..you...save us and become strong...Naruto**

The semi-dark apartment was silent as the grave with only a speck of light flickering eerily from the bathroom light bulb on the far right of the open concept home. The only noise coming from the taped up moldy faucet in the far corner of the kitchen.

 _Tlock...Tlock..._

Moon-light filtered through cracked blinds highlighting a thin line across sun kissed tan skin. The rising moon widened the ray of light spreading across the still figure across the bed. Unkempt shocking blonde hair rivaling the sun peeking out from under the blue sheets stuck out in every direction. A slender hand slowly moved upwards across the cool sheets as if it was searching for something...anything to stop the noise, too bad he did not have a pillow to lay upon. You see, this boy could only afford what the villagers deemed fit the "monster" rightfully deserved.

 _Tlock...Tlock..._

The blue sheet smoothly glided down the slender body revealing a small, yet beautiful malnutrition face. Hollowed cheeks encased with dried tears could not inhibit the beauty of the innocent boy. Three long whisker scars etched onto his cheeks distinguished him from the burden he must carry inside his stomach. This boy was only ten years old, but looked younger because of his short stature and stunted growth from not eating properly. Ramen cups were the only source of food merchants would not drastically increase the price of which lay unsurprisingly scattered across the floor in disarray.

Small stick thin hands quickly shot out, as his right hand grasped his skinny neck and his left clutching at the sheets in a vise like death drip.

" _No..."_

" _I didn't...don't kill me..please...I'm sorry..._!" screamed a soft voice.

Bright cerulean blue eyes fluttered open slowly gazing at the ceiling with glazed and clouded eyes. These eyes should not belong to a boy as innocent as the sea. Then again the sea has depth of hidden dangers beneath its calm facade surface. The small boy sat up slowly swinging his legs over the edge of the bed quietly walking towards the bathroom. He turned towards the cracked mirror staring at the exact copy of himself except for the quick flash of lightning illuminating a figure with blood red hair. The boy rubbed his eyes to only see his reflection.

' _Must have been the light'_

 _'This dream was different from the usual...who was that talking?..ugh why can't I remember'?_

 _'I promised I wouldn't cry anymore...I have no more tears left..I will not cry for them_ '

This boy was none other than Uzumaki Naruto, the dead last and "dobe" of Konoha Academy. It was not that the boy was stupid or slow, just nobody bothered to take the time to teach the demon who could one day use their techniques and finish what it started. He twisted the faucet knob slowly hearing its screeching rusted handle turning. Carefully, he only splashed the water without the green mold contaminating the clear water on his face.

Naruto walked back silently towards his room turning on the lamp light beside his bed glancing out the window blinds hesitantly. His hand trembled as he quickly ran to turn off the lamp, consequently pushing the lamp off the desk smashing it onto the wooden floor and cutting his palm.

 _'Fuck...please don't come..don't come...don't...'_

"Hey guys, did ya'll hear that? I think the little demon brat is up...should we pay him a visit hm?" said a drunken villager.

"Haha, yea man I believe he may be lonely, we should give him some company", replied another villager.

The other three men villagers snickered as they stumbled towards Naruto's apartment.

"Hey KYUUBI brat! Open the door, we just want to talk to you!" yelled the man as he pounded on the door.

"Quiet Taska! You don't want the ANBU coming here." hissed one of the men.

"Oh...whatever, they would want him to die anyway!" Taska brashly said, while hypocritically sticking a thin piece of metal into the door lock quietly opening the door when it unlocked for him.

The five men silently walked in searching for the kyuubi brat calling out to him. Naruto quickly scrambled underneath his bed hoping they would not find him, unfortunately there were not many discreet places in his small home to hide securely from villagers like these. Holding a kunai in his trembling hands, his dull eyes held a determined glint to not let any harm to befall him like last time. One of the villagers noticed the trail of blood leading towards the bed and signaled the other men to where the demon brat hid. Taska chuckled calling out in false hope for the kyuubi brat that they were leaving. The three men followed Taska outside the home shutting the door. Poor Naruto did not know this false security was going to come crashing down. Naruto signed a sigh of relief as his trembling ceased and his hold on the kunai loosened. Unbeknownst to the small boy...he was not alone. Unfortunately for Naruto no one bothered to teach him how to recognize a chakra signature.

Rough hands securely wrapped around the boy's ankles dragging him from underneath the bed screaming and clawing the wooden floorboard, making deep indents with his nails.

"Ahhh music to my ears, Thought you got way..huh kyuubi brat?" snickered Taska as he and the other three men stepped back inside his home.

Naruto's muffled screams were silenced as the man who grabbed him hit him over the head with the digital clock from his desk top. The boy's head lulled to the side as the ache in the back of his head became too unbearable and passed out.

Taska spit by the boy's feet as he snickered in content.

"Aw and here I thought we were going to have a chat demon brat...bad manners boy. Go get a pail of water Tensai, we didn't have our fun yet with our little kyuubi here." Taska hummed.

Grabbing Naruto harshly by his hair, Taska had to admit that the boy was beyond beautiful, which made him all the more angry. ' _Who the fuck did this monster think he was smiling everyday as if he did not cause the Yondaime to die. Well I'll just have to fix that starting with this pretty face of his_ '.

Tensai walked back with the pail of water and splashed the freezing water on Naruto's face, soaking his clothes along with the wooden floor. Naruto woke with a coughing fit shaking his head trying to get the moldy scent away from his nose. He looked up into the cruel eyes of none other than the villagers who hated him for something he could not control.

"Welcome back to the world of your living hell" Taska said as he smiled cruelly.

Naruto could only blink with hatred in his eyes as the men surrounded him with their cruel smiles and growled deep in his throat at the man in front of him known as Taska. Naruto jerked from his lying position and slammed his body into Taska's right side, making the man fall backward into Tensai in a confused heap of heavy bodies.

"I'll make you pay for that you demon brat", growled Taska, as he stood up quickly, picking up the pail slapping Naruto in the face with the edge of the rusty pail. He grabbed Naruto's hair roughly slamming his head against the floor multiple times, watching in sick fascination as the blood seeped from the open wound above Naruto's eye lid. Thick ribbons of Naruto's blood traveled across his face making it look as if two twin streams merged to create a river at the edge of his chin to drip on his already soaked shirt. Taska smiled in satisfaction of the pained look the demon brat was sporting. He took out his knife from his back loose black pants pocket. Moonlight hit the gleaming metal adding to its owners' sinister intentions as he pressed the cold metal against Naruto's neck. He withdrew the blade from the boy's face, then quickly and swiftly cut clean across his cheek.

' _Hmm why not remark him'_ Taska thought sadistically.

Taska sinisterly smiled at Naruto as he recut the six whisker marks deeply open, pressing his fingers deep inside the wounds as Naruto screamed.

"Hold him down and shut him up!" Taska warned.

The three men shuffled hesitantly forward holding down his arms and legs while covering his mouth. Naruto thrashed around repeatedly as he cried not understanding why this was happening to him. He never did anything to them, so why hate him. No matter how much he smiled, or wore outrageous clothes they still look at me as if I'm the dirt beneath their feet.

' _So much blood...so much..bloood..my...blood..no..help...'Cried Naruto Inwardly._

" ** _Pathetic...weak fucking Human."_**

" ** _I will help this once...I can't die here...fucking weak"_**

' _Who's there?' Its so cold..I hurt...why?'_

" ** _Stop...he is us..we are three..we are one..."_**

" ** _Shut the fuck up...he's pathetic..he's weak.."_**

" ** _Than we shall train...he..us...we shall be strong.."_**

" ** _Fine...make the human strong...I will kill him before..I let them..HIM...come for me and you"_**

" ** _You mean us...we..three...yes"_**

Naruto screamed one more time before going silent passing out cold.

The men cheered saying they killed the demon. Taska was not stupid. He knew he could not kill the demon brat, but he soaked up the praise the men gave him. Deep chuckles reverberated throughout the small home. The men looked around frightened to the core to make sense of the eerie chuckles becoming louder as all heads turned towards the bleeding boy on the floor. The boy turned his head slowly towards them with a sickening distorted smile. The men were surprised to see deep black swirling eyes instead of the red and orange demon slit eyes.

"D...Demon...", one of the men stuttered.

The black eyed boy cock his head to the left, it would have been cute, for not the deep black swirling eyes and the nauseating smile upon the death angel's face.

" **haha, no we are us...we and us are three..heheeh...**."

The black eyed boy turned his head and glared spitting blood onto Taska's face with a revolting grin. The boy stood up in an elegant fashion smiling dusting his dirty clothes as if the world was all at peace. He slowly walked towards the fear stricken Taska slowly bending down caressing his face almost lovingly.

' **Welcome to your personal hell"** the black eyed boy calmly said as he dug his nails deep inside the man's cheek tearing away the man's skin watching the blood trail down the exposed white jaw bone onto the bloodied floor. He chuckled and licked the screaming Taska blooded cheek.

" **An eye for an eye for hurting us..we..."**

The rest of the men tried to run towards the exit of Naruto's front door, but was stopped by black tendrils of black smoke shutting the door and circling around the terrified men.

" **Where do you think you're going? The fun has just begun..."**

Screams tore from the mens' throat as they were ripped apart slowly by the black eyed angel who smiled so sweetly with cruel eyes.

 **Main Base**

"Reporting", stated a monotone voice looking towards his master dully.

"Speak", replied a man shrouded in shadow tapping his nails against the wooden desk.

"Sir there has been a report that a spike in chakra came from the Uzumaki Residence, a few of my men went inside to check on the dem -..Uzumaki activity. He was found faced down.." said the monotone voice.

The man sitting in the chair raised an eyebrow almost digging his nails into the desk. "You disrupted me..to tell me you only found him passed out?..." Rising from his chair, the man glided with grace from behind his desk walking slowly towards his subordinate. Tilting his head to the left, reaching out to slide his fingers gently across the man's neck softly. "Pray tell me why I should not disconnect your neck from your chest hmm?" he silkily replied.

Gulping while biting his lip hesitating "S…sir! We found three dead bodied mangled and one just passing on as we stepped through the door. The man looked like he was tortured enough stay alive until we arrived there. His name was Taska Uruichi, Chunin villager to Squad Galachi. He had..something written..well say carved into his chest and back sir."

Smiling softly, removing his hand from the young man's neck to pet his head as if saying go on.

Nodding and continuing, "The Chunin had **Beware of the Three** carved on his chest and stomach, and a drawing on his back…..it's something I've never seem before sir. They even used his blood to add depth to the picture on his back. It was a drawing of a tree burning to ashes as smoke rose from its leaves creating a dark form, with rows of shadows and gorging teeth. We are trying to figure out what it means sir."

"Was there any tale tell signs coming from the boy?" the man questioned while sliding his hands between the silky locs of the shorter male.

"No sir, he was just out cold, no chakra from him indicated that he caused the deaths, there was no kyuubi chakra released either." He replied.

"Then you are of no use to me….." the man chuckled as he gripped the pale man hair tugging and swiftly used his sword to slash across his neck cleanly separating the man's neck from his torso. "Clean up this damn mess and get me number 105", the man called gruffly.

"Reporting for duty Sir"

"Good, watch the boy Uzumaki Naruto for a while and report him to me, you understand?" He watched the beauty in front of him, from his long dark hair pulled away from his face and a set grim line upon his lips listening intently.

"Yes sir" replied number 105 turning away with a small smirk left unseen.

 ** _So that was Chapter One: Shattered Distortion :)_**

Question Time C:

Ah So who are WE..US..HIM..the OTHER VOICE?

Ah was that a hint of Naruto's Kekkei Genkai? (Yes, No)

 **Notes: If you watched Bleach you'll see where my inspiration came from xD**

" **We" is the plural form of "I" while "Us" is the plural for of "me". "We" is the subject form of the pronoun, while "Us" is the object form of the pronoun…..So Who is the Subject of my story..Naruto.**

 **Who is the Object of my Story…..? Ding Ding who figures it out C:**

 **Reviews I received that I did not answer in Author's note: Reviews will be answered at end of each chapter. Second chapter will be longer I promise C:**

 **I am also looking for a BETA READER!**

 **Also all reviews will be considered, so you may see shout-outs in the Authors note of your idea depends if I like it and you will see your suggestions in upcoming chapters.**

 **Ignorant flames will be deleted.**

 **Review THANK YOUS!( All Review Answers will be posted here if I' unable to reply to you)**

 **Thank you for reading my first fanfic! Please REVIEW! See you Next time on Forgotten Memories, Shattered Promises Chapter 2: Academy Pigmentation**


End file.
